Hidan's Past
by GelberBlitz
Summary: How was Hidan's childhood in Yugakure? Why and how did he convert to Jashinism? Why did he become the person he is? How did he become a member of Akatsuki? I tried my best to answer those questions! Rated M because... Well, it's about Hidan.
1. Disgrace

**Hello guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, so I'd be sooo fucking happy if some people would take their time to read this and leave a review.**

**Please tell me what you like, what you don't like and if I made too many mistakes in grammar or spelling. I spend a good amount of time thinking about the whole plot and I'm actually pretty content with the result, but I don't want to fuck up everything with bad English. If that's the case, then I'll have to search for a beta reader.**

**In the end, this fanfiction should have 6 or 7 chapters.**

**Oh, I'm talking too much. :D**

**Have fun and praise Jashin!**

**PS:****I want to thank Wierdowithagun so much for her review and the constructive criticism! I have to admit that I'm a big fan of her work (check it out ;)), so I really appreciated and followed her advice.**

**Without her, everything between Hidan's birthday and the part when he's 16 wouldn't exist now and that would be a pity, since I think that it became a very important part of the story.**

**So now this chapter is dedicated to Wierdowithagun! Hope you'll like my realization of your advice :)**

**GelberBlitz**

**Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Disgrace**

Yugakure has always been a neutral, peaceful, little village.

They were never really involved in any wars, they didn't participate at the Chunin Exams, because they wanted no attention, they wanted no rivalry, they just wanted to live a life without any trouble.

The village hidden in the hot springs didn't even have a wall around it, because it was not necessary. There were no special weapons, no kekkei genkai, no secret techniques, no interesting scrolls or anything else that was remotely worth traveling all the way through Yu no Kuni.

And did you ever hear of a Nukenin from Yugakure? Or any kind of shinobi from this place? Probably not. Many people didn't even know that this village existed and the villagers couldn't have been happier about it.

Of course they had ninja, but as you know, Yugakure never participated at the Chunin Exams, so there were only some genin and they couldn't really do any damage.

All they learned was a negligible bit of taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and ninjutsu, which was mostly limited to Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu and sometimes some medical jutsu, since there were only missions like finding a lost pet, helping old people with their grocery shopping and other ridiculous stuff, which didn't bring a lot of money and thus made the whole ninja-crap rather useless and just for fun.

To top the harmony, all people looked pretty similar to each other. The typical villager of Yugakure had dark brown or black hair and tanned skin. Only a few didn't have brown eyes, but a shade of green _mixed_ with brown.

But this wonderful morning at April 2nd would be a great event for Yugakure.

Kizoku and Asai Yu from the Yu-Clan, the old noble family who founded the village many generations ago, would finally get a heir. After so many failed attempts, this would be the birthday of the longed-for child and the whole village was decorated with all kinds of flowers. Many people waited and celebrated in front of the remarkable villa at the north end of the village, desperate to see their offspring as soon as possible.

Finally the signal rang out and everyone looked to the front door, where Kizoku, the beaming father, held a little baby in a light blue blanket and… _wait_. There was something wrong.

He did not look happy. Starting in the front rows, the crowd grew quiet. After some moments the whole village seemed to hold their breath and then you could hear them whisper.

"What is this?"

"Is he ill?"

"What's wrong with this child?"

"Poor Asai. She tried so long and now that she finally has a baby, it's like… like _this_."

There he was: Hidan.

Pale skin, grey, almost white hair and bright fuchsia eyes.

* * *

Asai couldn't take it. Everyone hated her little Hidan only because of his looks.

Even her husband Kizoku refused to spend time with the boy. He had always been a rather cold person, which probably was because of his origin. He was the heir of the noble Yu-Clan and this family was so used to being above others and being deeply respected by everyone, that he eventually became as snobbish as his ancestors.

The demeanor of parents influences a child a lot after all.

But she had still fallen in love with him all these years ago and had been so cheerful when they were finally expecting a child.

Three long years they had tried to get her pregnant.

Nine long months had this little treasure grown in her womb.

Eleven looong, looong hours she had been in labour and endured so much pain to see her baby, hold it in her arms, touch the cute tiny hands and feet.

She didn't care that Hidan looked different. He was just special. He was _her son._

But time passed and people began to shun her. Asai's old friends didn't invite her to dinner or shopping trips anymore, many of them didn't even greet her when she walked through the village with Hidan.

And one fateful day she heard some people talk to Kizoku. They suggested to him to just kick her and the albino out, because she had embarrassed him and the clan by giving birth to this unworthy freak of nature and she mocked him by even being _happy_ about her failure.

Asai felt so miserable and she was so afraid of actually being kicked out and maybe ending up on the street without any money to feed herself and a 2-year-old child.

The pressure was unbearable and so she decided to surrender. Maybe it was better for Hidan anyway, because at least he wouldn't be kicked out and had a nice home and food.

She hired a maid (the first one of many to follow, but she lost count after 15) and didn't spend time with him anymore. Soon she was integrated into society again and her stressed relationship with Kizoku got better.

But she still wasn't happy. Every time her boy wanted to talk or play with her and looked at her with those _beautiful_, unique, fuchsia eyes, her heart broke a bit more.

Asai wasn't able to look at him anymore.

* * *

When Hidan was seven, he wanted to become a ninja. He was bored all the time, because _nobody_ wanted to play with him and he spent most of his time alone in his room with the plenty of toys and stuff the other children were jealous of. Why were they jealous?

It wasn't fun at all to play with a ball, ninja action figures and things he didn't even know how to use all by himself. The little boy couldn't imagine anything better than having friends… or at least one friend… or caring parents like everyone else.

One day he had gone to the playground with as many toys as he had been able to carry.

Full of hope the little albino had asked the children there if they wanted to play with him, he had even offered them to just keep the stuff they liked, but he hadn't calculated on the parents.

They had dragged all the other kids away from him, telling them that he's a freak, that they are not allowed to play with him and that they would have to stay at home for _at least a week_ if they ever played with him.

He still didn't outright get why everybody always treated him like this. Was he really _this _awful?

But anyway, Hidan wanted to become a ninja. This way he would have something to do and the teachers would be _forced_ to bother with him, because they had to train him and the other children would be forced, too, because they had to practice with him.

Besides, he had this strange feeling that there would come a time, when he should be able to defend himself. The boy didn't know against what, though.

Like always, the heir of the Yu-Clan got what he wanted, even though his mother had to pay the academy to accept him and when they found out that Hidan couldn't properly use his chakra and thus was only able to do taijutsu and kenjutsu, she had to pay even more.

* * *

By now he was almost 14 and he wasn't the clueless little boy anymore.

The albino knew that he was different from all the others in Yugakure and that's why everybody shunned him. He was the disgrace of the village, a failure, only a burden on his parents, who deserved to have a normal child, a brilliant heir to the noble clan, but they got _him_.

Hidan didn't want to bother with them anyway, he hated Kizoku and most of all Asai.

Every time he accidentally entered the same room of the villa, his father only gave him disapproving glances and his mother didn't descry him at all. For her, he was obviously not even worth the effort of turning her head to at least show him that she noticed his existence.

And it has always been like this. Hidan couldn't remember a time when it would have been different. His father smiling at him or his mother looking him in the eyes just for _once_.

Hell, she even seemed to _suffer_ only by being near him. What was wrong with this woman?

At night he always dreamt of the same thing. He just wanted to punch every single villager in the face, spit at them and then leave forever. But he would never actually dare to do that, the boy was far too self-conscious and contained. And what should he do after leaving anyway?

In Yugakure he may be one of the best in taijutsu and kenjutsu, but outside the borders of Yu no Kuni he would be dead meat without any skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu.

So the young albino just swallowed his anger and put up with his fate. He didn't have another choice after all.

* * *

**Finally it's done! :)**

**I really put effort into this and hope that some people enjoyed reading it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Hate

**So here's the Second Chapter!**

**Because of all the stuff I belatedly added to Chapter 1, the whole segmentation I actually planned got pretty fucked up and I had to change everything and make 3 Chapters out of 2…**

**Now the Chapters are a bit disproportionate, but that shouldn't be a huge problem.**

**Have fun :)**

**GelberBlitz**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Hate**

Hidan was 16 and had his first girlfriend, Hajime.

She was a _gorgeous_ girl with long brown curls falling over her shoulders and reaching the middle of her back and some shorter strands framing her beautiful face with those green-brown eyes, cute nose and sensual lips. Her body was nothing short of perfect.

You didn't need x-ray classes to know that she had c-cup breast and a flat stomach covered under her tight green top and the white shorts accentuated her long, slender legs.

Nobody really knew why she was in a relationship with this failure Hidan.

Of course, he had a good build, since he spent most of the time he didn't spend with Hajime with exercises, but everything else about him was just _wrong_.

He was still rather pale, had his grey hair gelled back and his eyes still had this strange fuchsia color. He wore the long black pants most shinobi in Yugakure wore and a white muscle shirt.

His Hitaiate was fixed at his left upper arm, covering a long scar he had gotten when he was seven. He had fallen down the stairs and landed on a big vase. His maid, who had _accidentally_ bumped into him and thus had caused him to fall, said that he had been lucky. She hadn't looked very happy about that, though.

At least he had Hajime. Every boy turned around when the couple walked by and wished he could have her, but she was with Hidan.

She always held his hand, told him to ignore the people whispering insults and glaring daggers at him and when he was down she smiled at him and told him that she loved him no matter what.

He loved to hear these soothing words, but when she said them, he never looked into her eyes.

She was a great actress, but her eyes couldn't hide the truth.

Every time he looked into these beautiful orbs, he was confronted with the same hatred and disgust he saw in everyone else's eyes.

Hidan knew that she only loved his money, or rather his parents' money, but he just couldn't let go. Even though she merely acted as if she liked spending her time with him, at least she did it.

He was not alone. He had someone who listened to him and sometimes, when he locked away his thoughts and avoided looking into her eyes long enough, Hidan really felt kind of _loved_ and he clinched to this wonderful illusion. The desperate boy just wanted to ignore the fact that his feelings were not returned once again.

And by the way; the sex was great (and he knew for sure that she actually shared this opinion).

But her sweet lies didn't always manage to comfort him, because all the other villagers still didn't even try to cover their disapproval.

They all avoided him as if they really thought that he was ill and could infect them.

Some villagers also feared him, since you never knew if an outcast would suddenly snap and start killing people.

But seriously, the fairly self-conscious Hidan, who just wants to be left alone and seems to be annoyed only by being near others, suddenly running around like a maniac and _killing_ people?

That's a ridiculous thought, isn't it?

* * *

It was a quiet and rather chilly midday in June.

The now 17-year-old Hidan was training taijutsu about 2 km away from the village, because he wanted to be alone and most villagers were content with staying in Yugakure the whole time.

However sometimes he still felt as if someone was watching him and this was such a day. He didn't really care, though, he was used to be stared at and he was used to the slight paranoia.

He had been jumping around, kicking and hitting this stump for at least 2 hours and had just decided than he _definitely_ needed a break, when he heard footsteps behind him. The exhausted albino didn't even have time to turn around and react, when he received a hard kick straight into his back and fell to his knees, supporting his upper body with his arms and squinched his eyes shut because of the pain. When he looked up there were seven people standing around him, but he couldn't recognize them, since they wore strange masks.

"Aww, did it hurt, you ugly little piece of shit? I hope so!" and that's when he realized that the day he had always feared had come, the day the villagers had enough of only torturing him with words and glances.

Another one kicked his arm and caused him to fall down on his face and then the real deal started. He didn't know for how long he literally heard his own bones break and felt this terrible pain all over his body, while these people kicked and hit his entire body, even his face, laughing at him and insulting him for everything they thought was _wrong_ about him.

When they noticed that their victim had passed out, they spit at him one last time and left, satisfied with their work and leaving the bloody mess alone in the deserted area.

* * *

**And that's it. Don't know what to say now, so…**

**Review? :)**


	3. Death

**Now bow down and tremble in awe, unworthy humans! Here comes (*drum roll*) Jashin!**

**GelberBlitz**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Death**

Hidan opened his eyes, or at least he thought so. Everything was dark around him, he couldn't even see his own hand when he held it in front of his face. He was alone and the pain was gone. He didn't know whether he should be happy or afraid.

_"__Am I… dead?". _Suddenly a dim light spread around him and he shifted nervously, standing up to his feet and clenching his fists.

**"****Isn't it unfair?"** Who said that? He didn't see anyone and he couldn't locate where this low, humming voice came from. It just seemed to be _everywhere_.

**"****Don't you agree with me, Hidan? Isn't it unfair that you have to suffer so much and they don't? They hurt you, but they don't know your pain, they don't feel your broken bones or your wounds. They are fine. It's so dishonorable.**

**Don't you think it would be only legitimate if people had to feel the same pain they cause others?"**

The young man was stunned. Whoever said that, he was _so right. _

And this person actually seemed to be on his side, he wanted justice for him. For _him_, the disgrace of the village. As if the voice could feel his approval, it let out a dark, spine-chilling chuckle.

**"****I am Jashin.**

**Others would tell you that I'm the God of Slaughter and Destruction, but I'd prefer you to call me the God of Justice.**

**Many people kill others on behalf of their religion, their god, but if you kill for me, you'll feel the same pain as your victim and that makes it fair, doesn't it, Hidan?"**

"But if you feel the same as the one you kill, wouldn't you die, too?"

**"****No, not as long as I am your God. I can grant you immortality. I can give you the chance of vengeance without being as outrageous as they are. Deep inside you know that you want it. I can feel it. I can see this beautiful desire in your heart to let this nasty village suffer for what they did to you.**

**_Follow me and I'll help you."_**

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

When Hidan came back to reality, he saw that the sun would set soon. He had been laying here in this giant puddle of his own blood the whole day.

Suddenly he felt all this unbelievable pain again. His right leg, both arms, several ribs, his jaw. Everything was broken. He hissed when he pulled out a kunai from his shoulder and that's when his body became numb and he was sure he would die.

But then something strange happened. He watched as his wounds began to close and his left arm returned to a healthier looking angle. It was unbelievable, it felt awesome, a warm, tingling feeling spread through his body, calming him down and exciting him at the same time. It was almost as good as an orgasm.

No. It was _better._

Then he remembered his dream, which obviously wasn't only a dream at all.

"I'll do it", he said out loud. There was only one problem. He totally forgot to ask about this symbol Jashin told him about and how should he do _that_ without it?

Confused and somehow disappointed he decided to go to the next hot spring, it was only about 400m away, and quickly wash all this blood off of himself and his clothes.

And when he took off his shirt he saw it. He looked around, searching for any sign of a person nearby, but he was all alone. So that must be Jashin's symbol. A circle with an upside down triangle, just like the pendant of this necklace, which suddenly was hanging around his neck.

* * *

He was sitting on a big tree-branch, knocking on the window in front of him.

"What are you doing here, honey?", Hajime asked her boyfriend.

"I want to show you something. Come on."

* * *

The young couple watched the lovely sunset from a hill near the north-west end of Yugakure.

Hidan turned to Hajime, who looked even more captivating in the last shafts of sunlight reflecting in her eyes, before they would disappear behind a bigger hill in the west.

"I love you".

"You know that I love you, too, honey", she answered smiling.

This time Hidan looked deep into her eyes. He had to. He had to see that her smile never reached her eyes, the hate glancing back at him.

He took a deep breath and kissed her.

With her eyes closed she didn't realize that he took a ribbon from his pant's bags and only shifted slightly as he took her wrists and slowly began to guide them behind her back. She opened her eyes and wanted to draw back, but he leaned in closer and deepend the kiss, muffling her complaints.

He bound her wrists together and stepped back, calmly looking into those big, frightened orbs.

She began to tremble and asked: "Honey, what are you doing? What… Why…Just let me go you disgusting freak! I had enough! UNTIE ME NOW!". Now she was screaming and tears started to fill her eyes, but Hidan didn't plan to fulfill her wishes. Finally she had done it. She had shown her true feelings and something in him snapped.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BITCH!", he screamed at her face.

Tears slid down her flushed cheeks, her eyes widened and her mouth was opened in shock. Hidan never screamed, he hardly ever talked. And he never used such words, especially not directed at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY FUCKING ONE WHO HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINALLY MAKE UP MY MIND! JUST FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOU'RE DAMN LIES!"

He didn't even know that he could talk like this, but it felt _so good _to just let it out_. _It was as if he was someone else, observing this foreign, raging person from above.

He took another ribbon to silence her and a third one to bind her legs after he had pushed her to the ground. Hesitantly he took the kunai, which was stuck in his shoulders some time ago, and held it to his own wrist. After another deep breath he allowed the sharp blade to pierce his skin and blood instantly escaped from the wound. The slash wasn't too big, so he had enough blood to fulfill his intention without dying from blood loss anytime too soon and the pain was somehow bearable.

Carefully he massaged his wrist to let more of the fluid flow to the ground, where he drew something similar to the pendant and then he used a last ribbon to stop the blood from leaving his body. He didn't want to die now.

Hajime watched helplessly as her obviously insane _ex-boyfriend_ turned to her, lifted her up with a firm grip on her arm and dragged her into the weird drawing on the ground. Again Hidan looked deep into her terrified eyes, knowing that it would be the last time.

**"****You have to kill the one you love"**, he heard the sinister voice hum in his head.

He was standing behind her now, his left arm pressing her back to his stomach and his right hand holding the dirty kunai to her throat.

"It's over, _honey_", he had whispered into her ear before he softly kissed her cheek and slit her throat. Her body fidgeted for some endless seconds before it became limp, blood flooding from the wound he had just caused.

Hidan carefully carried her bridal style, as if she could still feel his touch, and formed a second symbol with her blood next to the one he had killed her in. After that, he put her back into her own circle. Standing inside the second one he looked at Hajime's dead figure one last time, a strange kind of pain enclosing his fast beating heart. There was no turning back now.

As he looked to the west and saw the sun finally disappear behind the hill, he slit his own throat.

* * *

**Haha, since I decided to make Jashin's speech bold, I have to smile every time when I'm writing an Author's Note :D Yeah, I'm weird. And I ****_love_**** it. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'll accept reviews as sacrifices ;)**

**Wannabe-Jashin / GelberBlitz**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Oh if I only was approximately as hardworking in school as I am when it's about this story.**

**However, here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Sweet Revenge**

Everything was black again, but Hidan already knew where he was standing and that there was no need to be afraid, even though _this time_ he really was dead.

Patiently he waited for the dim light to surround him and his new God to talk to him.

**"****Well done, my precious follower. Now you shall receive your reward."**

Suddenly the light became brighter, but he could still only see about 2 meters until the endless darkness extended.

Something seemed to touch him and when he looked down at his body, a black cloak with a hood had started to form around him. Now his right arm moved on its own, it raised and his hand positioned itself as if it was holding something. A huge scythe with three red blades came into existence and a cord appeared at its handle, growing longer and moving into his sleeve like a snake.

A bit startled he opened the cloak and saw the rope somehow connecting with his body at his hip.

**"****Don't worry, Hidan. You can separate this cord from your body whenever you want, but if it's not necessary, just leave it like this. With your chakra you will be able to lengthen, shorten and control the cord and thus use this scythe more effectively.**

**But don't underestimate the value of the telescopic spears in the bags inside your cloak."**

A mirror appeared in front of Hidan so he could see himself and he was completely mesmerized. He looked like the Grim Reaper in person.

"T-Thank you, Lord Jashin. This is just… _awesome_."

Again the voice let out a sinister chuckle. **"Glad you like it, but listen to me attentively."**

The boy stiffened a bit when Jashin abruptly changed to a very serious tone.

**"****As soon as you come back to life, you will be immortal. Search for the people you want to punish and perform the ritual. Draw my symbol to the ground with ****_your own_**** blood. **

**This is ****_compulsory_****, since you have to make up for the next step and the fact that they'll die, but you won't. **

**Hurt them enough to have some of their blood on your weapon, it is purpose-built for this, and lick it off. You'll know when the time has come to proceed. **

**You will connect with your victim and hurt yourself, causing the same damage to the person or persons you're linked with.**

**It is ****_not allowed_**** to only torture a person and let them live. If you use my might, then I want this person's life.**

**Now go, Hidan, worship me and sacrifice those useless humans to me!"**

* * *

When Hidan woke up, he stood in Jashin's emblem, actually wearing the black cloak and holding his scythe in his hand. He felt the pain of his slashed wrist and throat for mere seconds when this breathtaking feeling spread through his body again. It was even better than last time!

The wounds closed, only leaving his blood-soaked clothes as evidence of his previous injuries.

He didn't really care about all this blood, though, he only ripped off his drenched shirt.

Hajime's motionless body still lay next to him and he felt a cruel smirk creep over his lips, which turned into a strange snicker and eventually into an insane fit of laughter.

Hidan had never used any drugs, but he was sure that it felt exactly like this. He felt so good, so _mighty_… And he just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

His hood covering half of his face he walked around the village. The albino knew who should be his first sacrifices to Lord Jashin and he didn't want to walk through the village and give all those little suckers the chance to realize their fate early enough to run away and escape the vengeance for the terrible 17 years he suffered and wasn't able to change that.

With his key he entered the villa from the back entrance and walked straight to the living room, where his parents always drank tea in the evening.

Kizoku and Asai Yu jumped up to their feet, trembling in fear when the Grim Reaper appeared in the doorway, staining the expensive white carpet with the blood on his soles.

"Who… Who are you? What d-d-do you want? We have m-money! Just take it!", Kizoku stuttered.

"My life was a living hell and you never tried to get me out. You thought you could clear the debt with shitty presents, with your motherfucking money, but today is the day _I_ will send _you_ to hell and you will discover that your money cannot soothe the pain.", he said, lifting the hood and revealing his grey hair with drops of blood in them, the widely opened fuchsia eyes and a devilish smirk, which would have haunted the dreams of everyone who ever saw it, if he hadn't killed all those people.

His parents begged the albino to spare him, but with one smooth swing of his scythe he struck both their petrified bodies, drawing blood and licking it off. It tasted strangely metallic, yet _good_.

He hid his own confusion when his skin changed its color to black with white stripes so that it looked like a skeleton.

_Now_ he was the Grim Reaper.

The married couple watched anxiously and trembling as this monster who claimed to be their son opened his cloak and revealed a silver stick, which transformed into a spear with a quick motion of his hand.

"FEEL MY PAIN, YOU SCUM!", Hidan shouted while ramming the spear into his left thigh.

They felt his pain and he felt theirs, but it wasn't too bad for the young Jashinist.

The assurance that this pain would open him the door to freedom and escaping this terrible life in Yugakure made it tolerable and kind of comforting.

Kizoku and Asai obviously didn't like it, though. Their pained screams sounded like music in his ears and again he burst out in this mind-disturbing laughter.

But he had a lot of work waiting for him tonight, so he decided to just end it here and aimed the spear at his heart. His wild eyes were locked on his parents while he slowly pierced the skin of his chest, his flesh and finally his heart. He wanted it to be steady and only enjoyed this pain so much, because he knew that these jashinforsaken, crying people in front of him felt the same and it would be the _last_ thing they ever felt.

He took mental pictures of their faces twisted with pain, he had to remember this liberating moment. So at the end the pitiful bitch _did look_ at him and this time she actually had a reason to be tormented by his presence.

Entirely pleased with his work he lay there in his saviors emblem for a few minutes, letting his skin become normal and his wounds close again, savoring the glorious sensation sprawling in his body.

"Thank you, Lord Jashin! _Thank you so muc_h!", he screeched laughing like a maniac, then he got up and left the room still smiling.

Hidan was addicted to this feeling of pure bliss, he wanted more, _needed_ more.

And so the newborn Jashinist went outside full of anticipation and started the massacre which would wipe out the majority of the villagers of Yugakure and drench the streets in this wonderful crimson fluid.

* * *

**Want to know what he did after that and how he became a member of Akatsuki?**

**What did our favorite zealot do, when he met someone who claimed to be God?**

**Read the next Chapter and find out!**

**Praise Jashin!**

**GelberBlitz**

**PS:****I listened to ****_Don't Stop_**** by ****_InnerPartySystem_****, ****_Let's Kill Tonight_**** by ****_Panic At The Disco_**** and ****_Pain_**** by ****_Three Days Grace_**** while writing this chapter and it really helped :D **


	5. Allies?

**I want to thank Midnight1993 so much for the nice review, it really was encouraging and I hope that you'll like this Chapter! :)**

**Maybe I should explain something right now: I'll say ****_Nagato_**** when Nagato actually does something with only his own body, the name of the respective ****_Path_**** when it's not Tendo (Yahiko's body) or when there are more than one involved and ****_Pein_**** when it's Tendo.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Allies? **

Nagato's nerves were frayed. Another fairly new member of Akatsuki had died this morning.

No, he hadn't died during a fight against a Biju or the Anbu of a powerful Hidden Village.

His own _teammate_ had killed him. Kakuzu always did that. The record was 8 days, the other ones were done earlier.

You would think that the leader of an organization would have kicked this guy out long ago, but the redhead would have never done that. He couldn't afford it and he just didn't want it.

Kakuzu was very strong, irreplaceable and the 91-year-old Akatsuki-member always showed a lot of respect and loyalty towards him. The treasurer of the criminal institution never disregarded his leader's instructions. Except "Please refrain from killing your partner." of course.

Suddenly one of his Paths, who he had always searching for useful information and undesired intruders in Amegakure, transmitted him something really interesting.

A black-haired man told his drunken friend that he had heard a rumor about a person called Hidan, who was supposedly _immortal_ and had killed his whole village a few years ago. A backpacker had claimed that he had seen a man perfectly fitting the description in a little civilian village near Amegakure two days ago. Grey hair, although he should be in his early 20s, fuchsia eyes and always carrying a strange scythe.

A guy looking like that shouldn't be too hard to find and Nagato was going to do that personally. Well, kind of.

* * *

Only a few people had escaped the new Grim Reaper's increasing blood-thirst in the night Yugakure had been turned into a deserted cemetery and had managed to find a new home somewhere else.  
As soon as his work had been done and he had prayed to Jashin, Hidan had taken a shower and peacefully lain down in his bed. For others it would have been just silence, but for Hidan it had been like music, the sound of vengeance and satisfaction. Finally. No whispering anymore. No glances. He had shut their eyes.

Everything he had taken with him the next morning was as much money as he could carry in his bags (He loathed it, but you just can't live without it) and his hitaiate as a little memento.

He had traveled around, he could go everywhere after all, no need to be afraid when Lord Jashin is with you.

The first time he had hesitated a bit, because the people outside of Yugakure had done _nothing_, they hadn't been responsible for the albino's suffering, but he had devoted his body and soul to Jashin, promising him to offer sacrifices to him.

And he had been so _desperate_ for this indescribable feeling.

Five years had passed since then.

Hidan was sitting in a bar, sipping his drink and being pissed off. This fucking rain annoyed him so much! How could people even live here?! Morons.

He kind of felt lonely today. Don't get it wrong, he was content with his life, it was so much better than what he went through in this shithole called Yugakure and he had Jashin now. At days like this he prayed a lot to his dignified savior.

Lord Jashin was the only one on this earth who did not only _understand_ him and his way of living, he _supported_ it, it was the life he had wanted for the most promising follower he had ever had after all.

But still Hidan sometimes wished for a _bodily_ companion, someone to walk next to him, to talk about any random, irrelevant crap. You can't bother a God with freaking small-talk, you know.

He sighed audibly, when a brunette girl sat down on the bar stool next to him, crossed her slender legs and sensually licked her lips, never breaking the eye-contact.

This was the only company he had from time to time. Stupid little whores who were mesmerized by the danger radiating from the serious, handsome (Yeah, many people outside his jashindamned former village thought that he was really attractive) man in the black cloak with the unique weapon.

He was grateful for the fun, but he killed them anyway afterwards. If they didn't want to be slaughtered, then they shouldn't have fucking searched for the most dangerous-looking guy available and spread their legs for him.

It hadn't taken a lot of time until he had lost any rest of doubt or pity while killing strangers.

No matter how innocent someone was, they all deserved death, otherwise Jashin would have contacted them, too. And the albino never did anything _unfair_.

His actions were always fair, because he was a Jashinist and he felt their pain. There was nothing wrong about what he did.

* * *

A strange laughter had led him to a dark dead-end street at the far end of Amegakure and so Chikushodo found the target.

He just watched the scene, illuminated by a street lamp as if it was a play, because it was too late to interfere anyway, then he made some handsigns to summon Tendo and Konan to the rooftop he was standing on and instantly started to return to the base again.

Hidan was _annoyed_. He was standing above the bloody, dead body of a brunette girl and was just putting the spear back into his bags, when two people had appeared at the other end of the street and walked towards him.

One was male with spiky orange hair and _a lot_ of piercings in his face. His nose was transfixed by three of the black rods, seven more were in each ear and he had snakebites. On his forehead he wore a hitaiate with the crossed out symbol of Amegakure.

The woman next to him had some of her circa shoulder-length blue hair in a bun on the right side and a paperflower in it. She only had a labret in the middle of her lower lip.

Both wore the same long black cloaks with red clouds on them. Hidan had heard of people wearing such cloaks, but he didn't know what they were up to.

Why had those freaks to appear right now so that he couldn't enjoy the healing-sensation?

At least he had felt the pain, if you could still really call it pain. The Jashinist had learned to enjoy the feeling of hurting himself during the ritual almost as much as the one while healing afterwards.

"What the fuck? Can't you see that I'm busy here, weirdos?"

"Hello, Hidan. I am Pein. I am _God_."

Oh this blasphemy angered the zealot _so much_. How dared this asshole call himself God?

Furiously he grabbed the scythe on his back and swung it at the guy, anticipation rushing through his body because he would be able to slaughter this heretic soon.

The cold expression on Pein's face didn't change the slightest bit at the sight of the big, three-bladed scythe flying towards him as he lifted his right arm.

"Shinra Tensei", he said with a deep, sober voice and suddenly a shock wave emanated from him, sending the temporary hovering scythe and his owner crashing into the wall.

Before Hidan was even able to comprehend what had just happened, his partner lifted her arms and sent sheets of paper out of her sleeves, which quickly wrapped up Hidan and made it impossible for him to move while the two figures calmly came closer.

The blue-haired woman softly, almost motherly, looked down to the girl on the ground and then shot a contemptuous look at the one who had killed her.

"You are _far_ too weak to attack me straightforward like this. I am Pein and this is Konan. We are the leaders of Amegakure and the Akatsuki."

"Good for you, but what the _fuck_ do you want from me?"

"We are interested in your abilities. We want you to join our organization."

Hidan had just opened his mouth to shout at the man for his arrogance, insult him with every swearword he knew, when he noticed his eyeballs.

They had a strange ripple pattern and seemed to stare right into his soul, mesmerize him. He had never seen something like this before and somehow he didn't dare to provoke Pein anymore.

The eyes of the leader radiated so much dignity, might and unquestionable superiority that Hidan was cowed by them.

The albino lowered his head to escape this look and grinded his teeth.

"Why do you need me? What are your goals?"

"My plan is to gather all Biju in order to retrieve the Jubi. I will let it destroy everything and show mankind true pain. Humans are only able to genuinely understand each other, if they experienced the same pain. It is my purpose to cause fear of the horrors of war and thus guide them to mutual understanding, justice and world peace."

This wasn't _entirely_ the same. World peace was definitely _not_ Hidan's cup of tea. But bringing justice by letting all people feel the same pain actually was.

Pein's opinion was the closest to the Jashinist's own he had ever heard.

"I like your plan, but don't expect me to call you my God. My God is Lord Jashin and nobody else!"

"As you wish. I was not born into this world to be worshipped, but to enlighten the people."

"Hn. Can I decide later? I'm fucking tired and I have to pray first."

"Come to the highest tower of Amegakure as soon as you made your decision. I will be awaiting you there. However, I do not wish to see you murdering _any_ inhabitants of my village _ever_ again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye", Konan, who hadn't said a single word the whole time, repeated with a warning glance, recalled her papers and in the next moment they were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**I just ****_love_**** Nagato/Pein, even though he killed my beloved perverts Jiraiya and (temporarily) Kakashi.**

**Konan is my favorite female character, because she's so kind and caring, but at the same time she's one of the few girls/women in Naruto who are not just useless, whiny bitches. **

**She made freaking ****_origami_**** dangerous enough to fuck up Obito, haha! The bastard would be dead now without his stupid Izanagi…**

**Ok, that's enough of my ramblings :D**

**Bye!**

**GelberBlitz **


	6. Akatsuki

**Now Hidan will finally meet Kakuzu!**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Akatsuki **

Whenever Nagato didn't urgently need to use Tendo, he had him sitting in the office just below the room he was staying in. It really was convenient to be able to enjoy the view on Amegakure from the loft of the highest tower, be in the office in case any of his subordinates showed up in need of talking to their leader and walk around in up to five places in his village at the same time.

Pein noticed someone walking up the stairs and talking rather loudly.

"… and do you even know how _fucking hard_ it is to find the frigging highest tower in a rainy _shithole of a village_ like this where there are big-ass towers _everywhere_?! I walked through the jashindamned rain for at least two motherfucking _hours_!"

The door opened and a definitely stressed out Konan entered the room along with the soaked Hidan, who instantly turned to him and just continued his rant, gesturing furiously.

"Seriously, metal-face? SERIOUSLY? I couldn't even count how many freaking stairs I just climbed up! I'm _so_ pissed right now! And _you_!", he shouted with a wild expression in his face and pointed at Konan.

"Not everybody can just dissolve their damn legs into paper and let their lazy butt float upstairs! You scared the crap outta me with this creepy-ass shit! I mean, _what the_-" Only muffled sounds managed to escape Hidan's mouth, since it was now covered by Konan's papers.

"Kakuzu is going to hate me for this", Nagato thought not being able to suppress a smile, when Hidan suddenly grabbed his scythe and swung it towards Konan.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Konan didn't even realize what was going on until Hidan crashed into the wall so hard, that he left a huge dent in the solid metal. In the next moment he was dragged through the air by an invisible force and landed in the now standing Pein's firm grasp on his throat, the collision so abrupt that the rest of his body wanted to continue flying and his legs banged against the wooden desk between them, causing some documents and stationery to fall down.

He saw stars dancing around his head and felt dizzy as he was awkwardly hanging from his attacker's outstretched arm. The albino couldn't breathe, which wouldn't kill him anyway, but it was nonetheless terribly uncomfortable. Now he would show this stupid fucker what he was capable of and tear this damned impassive face to shreds!

But again_. Those eyes_…

Pein had let him down so Hidan could stand on his feet again, but pulled the albino's face closer to his own.  
"I will not accept a disrespectful behavior like this ever again. You will not talk to me in this manner and you will not touch Konan. I may not be able to kill you, but I can assure you that I am able to make you wish I was. Did I make myself clear?"

Hidan couldn't say anything, so he just nodded with his eyes wide open in shock.

Even though Pein still had an emotionless expression on his face, he seemed so unbelievably _menacing_. The Jashinist couldn't imagine anything that would make him beg for death, but he couldn't deny that he somehow actually believed that this man would in fact find a way to make him.

Oh how Konan wished she had eyes like Nagato's or Itachi's. Only a glance of either of them managed to silence _anybody_, apparently even someone like this Hidan. She wondered what would happen if they argued…? Well, okay, Itachi didn't talk anyway, so that would be pretty boring. But the first meeting of Kakuzu and Hidan would surely be entertaining.

The woman turned around and walked out of the room. She was certain that Nagato would be angry right now and she had to tell him that it's alright. His Paths' faces mostly didn't adopt Nagato's expression, but the redhead did _always_ get enraged whenever someone threatened his childhood friend, his _family_.

Pein let go of Hidan, calmly sat down again, leaned back and nodded towards one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk, offering Hidan to take a seat.

"Did you come to give me your commitment?"

"Um… well… yeah", he said ashamedly looking down at the table and scratching his head.

He could have said no after this incident, but he just didn't want to. This criminal organization was probably his only chance to find people who wouldn't hate him for killing others, but value his unique abilities. They had even searched for him, because they actually needed him, they _wanted_ him to join them.

Hidan really wished for a companion, but he simply hoped that the partner Pein would pick for him wouldn't have those disturbing eyes.

"Very well. I already had the chance to observe your prowess, but I must ask you to tell me the details. As your leader I have to know every useful or hindering aspect of your fighting style."

* * *

"I have a new partner for you, Kakuzu. Hidan, come in."

Kakuzu turned his head to the opening door and eyed the newcomer skeptically.

After a little discussion with Konan, Hidan had finally agreed on wearing the black cloak with red clouds which would mark him as a member of Akatsuki, instead of the one Jashin had given him. Unlike most of the other members, the zealot didn't wear a shirt beneath it and didn't entirely close it, because he wanted the Jashin-pendant on his necklace to be visible. He exchanged the black pants from Yugakure with blue ones and his hitaiate he had had in one of the pockets in his cloak was now loosely hanging around his neck with the symbol crossed out. The only thing that remained the same was the scythe on his back.

"So you're the old geezer I'll work with, huh? Holy _shit_, why are you so mummed? You must be ugly as fuck then! Haha!", Hidan laughed at the tall man, who was wearing the typical Akatsuki-outfit with a white hood and a black mask, leaving only some tanned skin and his eyes with red sclera and green irises visible. He was wearing a hitaiate with the crossed out symbol of Takigakure on his forehead.

Kakuzu stood up from his chair, gave him an angry glance and then turned to Pein again.

"You know that I'm definitely gonna kill this one, too, Pein-sama."

"We will see about that."

The treasurer turned around again and _–wait_. Was that… _amusement_ in Pein's voice? No, that's impossible. He must have misheard that for sure.

"Could you at least fucking answer me, dickhead?! Or are you already deaf?"

Kakuzu squinched his eyes shut for a moment, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Let's go, moron. Goodbye Pein-sama" . And so he left and the widely grinning Jashinist followed him.

Normally Nagato wouldn't tolerate such a behavior of his subordinates in his presence, but this time it had been just too hilarious to stop it and he had already had a hard time suppressing a fit of laughter. Somehow it really was a pity that Kakuzu had enough decency and respect to not kill a new partner right away in front of his leader.

He would have _loved_ to see his face…

* * *

**I always imagined Nagato laughing his ass off because he gave Kakuzu the most annoying partner ever and good old 'Kuzu couldn't even kill him this time xD**

**So that's it! Hidan is 22, a crazy Jashinist, member of Akatsuki and part of the Zombie Combo. :)**

**Probably I'll update a short chapter about Kakuzu finding out that Pein in a way pranked him and some other drabbles about the new team, but basically this story is finished and I hope that I found some good answers to the unresolved issues about Hidan!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**GelberBlitz**


	7. Companion

**I know I said it would be a short chapter, but actually it turned out really really long by my standards :D And sorry for taking so long, but school started again and I didn't find the time to write a lot.**

**This final chapter is dedicated to Midnight1993, whose reviews and PMs made me really happy and encouraged me a lot. :)**

**I just put some things in here that could have happened before Hidan & Kakuzu had their appearance in the manga/anime and hope you'll like it. :)  
****Maybe it's a bit OOC, but I don't care, haha.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Companion**

"Pein told me that your name is Kakuzu and that you're 91. Haha, first I didn't fucking believe this crap, but now I do. You really look like a fucked up geezer and maaaan you're so quiet. Boring as shit. Get this damned stick out of your wrinkled ass! I'm Hidan by the way."

As a matter of fact Kakuzu already had the strong urge to kill his new teammate, but he forced himself to endure it at least until the next day. He had killed the last one only yesterday and two new members in two days would be a bit too insolent.  
Besides, they still walked through Amegakure and their leader didn't like murders inside of his village unless it was inevitable.

The oldest Akatsuki member didn't think that it would be necessary to talk about his partner's abilities, since he would never have the chance to fight next to him anyway, so he decided to just cow the brat and shut him up for a while.

"So, Hidan, did Pein-sama also tell you what I usually do with teammates who annoy me?"

"Nope."

"I kill them."

"Good luck, asshole", Hidan chuckled confidently and kicked a little stone against Kakuzu's leg. This arrogant little idiot. Obviously he thought he'd be stronger than Kakuzu.  
"And where are we going?"

"We're going to the ruins of an old villa on a hill between the Land of Rain and the Land of Grass. I'm a bounty hunter and the man who is hiding there is one of my clients."

3 hours had passed and Hidan was so _terribly_ bored. Kakuzu didn't talk and he didn't react to the little stones and nuts Hidan occasionally threw at him anymore. The albino had even started to count _trees _but that wasn't very entertaining either.

"Oh what the fuck, man?! I've met half-dead stray dogs and they were a frigging lot more interesting than you. Now I know how you fucking killed all those suckers. You bored them to death!"

Kakuzu had enough. He had tried so hard. Seriously. But Pein really should have known that he couldn't put up with a noisy, annoying, hyperactive brat like Hidan.  
What has gotten into the usually sober-minded leader of the Akatsuki to team him up with someone like that? Kakuzu had killed some of his former partners for much less than what this nutcase did!

"I'll give you one last chance. If you shut your mouth now and stop bugging me, then I'll maybe let you live for one more day."

"Ooooh", Hidan said in an unimpressed tone and held up his hands in mocked surrender, "I'm shaking with fear! Please fucking spare me!"

In a split second the older Akatsuki was standing directly in front of his comrade, lunged out and pierced straight through his chest with a strangely darkened and hardened hand.  
The treasurer heaved a sigh of relief as he kicked the body from his arm to the ground and turned around to continue his journey. "Finally. Wonderful silence."

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU STUPID BASTARD?! Do you know how freaking weird it feels to have a big-ass hole in your chest and even through your jashindamned heart?! That was a tiny little fucking bit over the top, son of a bitch!"

Kakuzu perplexedly turned back and stared in shock at the man who was definitely supposed to be dead, but was now slowly standing up as if it had been just a little punch. Could this moron have an ability similar to his own? Or was it genjustu?

"Why the hell are you still alive?!"

"Because I am the favorite disciple of the glorious and mighty Lord Jashin!", Hidan screeched cocking his head and laughing like the homicidal maniac he was while his wound healed.

"And… that means...?"

Hidan eventually reduced his laughter to his characteristic cocky grin. "I'm immortal, dumbass"

Kakuzu's eyes widened in shock again when he realized what this meant. He would have to endure this man until the day he'd die and he didn't plan on dying anytime soon if ever.  
So he hadn't misheard Pein, the leader actually was amused. It had been his plan to stop his subordinate from killing new members by teaming him up with an immortal.  
Not even someone who must be killed several times to effectively end his life like in Kakuzu's case. No, a _true_ immortal. That was too cruel, even for a leader of an organization of S-rank criminals. Fuck.

Hidan knew that his new partner didn't like him, he could see the disapproval in his eyes. But there was one huge difference between the disapproval in Kakuzu's eyes and the one in everyone else's eyes.

His senior didn't hate being around him because of his rare looks or his religion, he only hated it because Hidan _annoyed_ him so much.

And that's the only thing Hidan really did on purpose.  
It wasn't his fault that he was an albino, devoting his life to Jashin had been his only chance of escaping from this dreadful life in Yugakure and he couldn't (and didn't want to) change that anymore.  
But he was very well able to talk more politely and he was also able to be quiet, he just deliberately decided that talking shit and swearing was more fun.

It was okay that Kakuzu hated him only because of that.

* * *

Kakuzu had received his new assignment from his client Hanzai. A ninja from Iwagakure had started to kill off Hanzai's bounty hunters, because he mainly let them take out the strong ninjas of Hidden Villages to stop them from coming after criminals like him.

He had given his most reliable hunter a description of this guy to finally get rid of the nuisance.

After travelling for almost 4 days and only taking breaks to sleep and for Hidan's rituals whenever somebody crossed their path in this rather deserted place, they were now walking through the bouldery area in the south-east of the Land of Earth. Hidan had been complaining about this boring trip for at least 10 minutes, when Kakuzu turned around to him.

"We're getting nearer and nearer to Iwagakure now. You should stop your babbling and be more attentive, or we'll –"

In the blink of an eye the earth beneath Kakuzu cracked and he got pulled in so that only his upper body was visible, while a man with shoulder-long black hair in a ponytail, knee-length red pants, a grey shirt and the hitaiate of Iwagakure used as a belt emerged from the ground behind him and pierced his chest and heart with a katana.

Hidan only stood there in shock. It was too fast, he didn't have time to react and now his partner was dead. In a matter of seconds his whole achievement of finding a companion had been destroyed.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Hidan screamed as he grabbed the scythe from his back and lunged at the attacker, who obviously was the bounty hunter killer Shiri.

Shiri reacted fast enough and stopped the blow with his katana and so the fight started.  
The enraged Akatsuki member gained the upper hand and pushed him back, but he couldn't manage to hurt him. Suddenly Shiri grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and succeeded in turning the tables by stopping the scythe with it and swinging his now unengaged katana at Hidan.

The sword cleanly cut through his side and punctured his liver and when the pressure of the scythe on Shiri's kunai instantly faded, the Iwa-nin smiled at the deadly hurt albino. Confident of his victory he twisted the sword, but then his smile changed into a shocked expression. The man in front of him grinned widely.

"That's it, asshole!", Hidan shouted while pulling out one of his telescopic spears and directing it at his baffled opponent.

Just milliseconds before Hidan could pierce Shiri's skin to draw blood and torture him for what he had done, he saw something next to him from the corner of his eye and in the next moment his future sacrifice quickly got dragged past him.

The zealot turned around and starred at the scene about 20 meters further away.

Kakuzu was standing on the exact spot he had_ died_ with his right arm raised and instead of his hand there were only several black threads coming out of his lower arm. Hidan's eyes followed the threads up into the air until he caught the sight of Shiri at least 8 meters above the ground with Kakuzu's detached hand holding his ponytail. Like a puppet the Iwa-nin got hurled against a rock and the hand dashed back to the older Akatsuki's arm.

"I'll deal with this one, cuz now I'm really pissed off", Kakuzu shouted to his still baffled partner while taking off his cloak and the black top beneath it. Countless stitches were spread out all over his tanned skin and abruptly began to shift.

With his eyes and mouth wide open Hidan watched as two mostly white masks with the same black threads attached to them emerged from his partner's back, separated from his body and formed an own one. The mask with red lips turned into a big two-legged monster and the one with blue stripes on its cheeks stood on four legs and had strange wings.

The albino hadn't even realized that Shiri had stood up again and was now running towards Kakuzu and his creatures with paperbombs in his hands. Some intensive explosions started and Hidan broke into a run to help his companion, but when the dust settled, he could see that a now badly damaged stonewall had appeared just in time to protect the three figures.

Suddenly the two creatures, currently somehow merged, burst through the wall towards the Iwa-nin, opened their mouths and a breathtaking wave of fire rolled towards him, devoured him and made the air heat up. The creatures separated again and the one with wings lifted, hovered across the terribly burned body of Shiri, opened its mouth once again and spat out powerful gusts of wind, which teared up the pitiable figure on the ground.  
The creatures lunged back at Kakuzu and disappeared in his back again.

"What the fuck is going on here?! I thought you were dead, and suddenly you were alive again and did all this freaking creepy shit, but you're definitively _not_ a Jasinist!"

"No, I'm not an insane zealot like you. I have five hearts and I can separate them from my body. Those were the hearts of a Katon user and a Futon user and this bastard Shiri destroyed the one using Raiton, so the next Raiton user we'll come across won't be a stupid sacrifice for your God."

Hidan was only slightly bewildered. He was an immortal with an equally abnormal ability after all, so he knew that strange techniques existed in this world. And apart from that there just _had to be_ something special about Kakuzu, otherwise he wouldn't be 91 years old. Somehow Hidan felt the urge to hug his partner, but of course he would never do that. The miser was alive and he surely wouldn't die in near future, the former outcast wouldn't be alone again.

"Do you have stitches in your face, too? Is that why you hide it?"

Kakuzu shot a glance at the albino, but when he saw his face he had to suppress laughter. The usually loud, annoying psycho looked at him like a 5-year-old asking his mommy where babies come from.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I wanna see it."

The treasurer sighed. He only took off his mask when it was inevitable, because he hated the disgusted, terrified looks he got from everyone when they saw his face. But if he didn't show it now, then Hidan would bug him until the unforeseeable day when Akatsuki would be liquidated and probably he'd see it anyway some day.

Slowly he took off his hood and mask, revealing his long dark brown hair and his mouth, which was stitched together and looked like a glasgow smile.

"Wow. That's _so badass_. You're cooler than I thought, old geezer."

Well, maybe this new partner wasn't too bad after all…

* * *

„ Hey, Kakuzu?"

No answer.

„Kakuzuuuu? Are you listening?"

Still no answer.

"That's unfair, 'Kuzu. Come ooon, fucking talk to me. 'Kuzu-darliiiiiing. I-"

Now Hidan was dashed into the next tree, his partner's detached arm holding his throat in a firm grip.

"Hidan! Could you just shut your stupid mouth _once_? I swear on all of my five hearts, that one of these days I'll find a way to kill you and in my 91 years on earth I never danced, but as soon as you're six feet under, I'll do the goddamn Macarena on your grave!"

"It's _jashin_damn, if you please", said the albino with a choked voice.

"Oh for the love of God!"

"_Jashin_!"

Kakuzu begrudgingly accepted that it's no use talking to the zealot, swallowed his anger, let go of Hidan and continued to walk.

"Just walk, moron. We have to find the bounty", he commanded sighing.

"You're so getting on my fucking nerves, you old fart! Always bitching about money to satisfy your creepy fetish and please Pein-in-the-ass! I really hate you, bastard!"

And with that his mouth was shut by Kakuzu's threads.

While Hidan kept after his senior, he smiled as widely as it was possible with these stitches on his lips. He would never admit it to his partner, but he loved their quarrels and he enjoyed spending his time with him to the fullest.

Sure, he really didn't approve of Kakuzu's obsession with money, but nobody's perfect, not even Jashin. (You know, he obviously doesn't have a lot of followers. Hell, he doesn't even have a freaking body and _-Ouch_. Guess he heard that.)  
But anyways, this lousy miser was so much fun and because of him, becoming a member of Akatsuki was the best decision Hidan had ever made (right after converting to Lord Jashin).

So how should he bug him now?

What the albino didn't know, is that Kakuzu in a way felt the same.  
Whenever his former teammates had annoyed him, he had just killed them. Due to Hidan's immortality he was _forced_ to endure his partner for the first time, to really get to know the person walking and fighting next to him.

And it was also the first time since the day he left Takigakure that there was a person who actually knew _him_. His good habits, his bad habits, his opinion to different topics, what he does when he's in a certain mood. Hidan knew _exactly_ when Kakuzu was so pissed off that you should better shut your mouth if you didn't want to feel his wrath. He just decided not to stop anyway.

But somehow the annoying zealot had grown to the moody man.

Hidan was like a puppy.  
It follows you everywhere, costs money, doesn't always behave, barks the whole time and bites your ankles, but you still love the little pest. Of course you have to scold it from time to time and you have to show it that you're the boss, but that doesn't mean that you would ever abandon it.

* * *

The two Akatsuki members sat disguised as civilians in a bar in the north of the Land of Rice Fields.

They had delivered their seventh bounty and Hidan had decided to spend his part of the money on alcohol this evening, while Kakuzu accompanied him only to keep an eye on him. The idea of a completely drunk Jashinist alone in a bar with unknowing, combative other ninjas would have kept him from sleeping or counting money anyway. It was just too risky.

However, the older Akatsuki had had enough after almost two hours. The whole time Hidan got hit on by girls and when they saw the albino's partner with the mask and strange eyes, they eyed him bewilderedly. Besides he hated bars and clubs anyway, it was always too crowded, too loud, too hectic.

Just when Hidan raised his hand and opened his mouth to call the bartender, he got dragged off of his barstool and out of the building. With his arm still strangely halfway up in the air he stumbled behind his senior. Luckily Kakuzu had forced him to at least leave the scythe at the hostel, otherwise this could have been dangerous.

"Wa-Wait 'Kuzuuu, I need more sakeeeee!"

"You wasted enough money now, let's go. I hope your God also heals hangovers, because I won't be lenient with you tomorrow."

"Okay okay, just let go of my fuckin' arm, asshole"

Kakuzu did as he had been told and Hidan, who had tried to free his arm from the firm grip by pulling it away, stumbled backwards and tumbled on his ass. The older one rolled his eyes at the sight of his drunken partner and gave him a leg-up.

"Y'know, 'Kuzu, everyone treated me like shit 'n' then I met Jashin, 'nd oh my gawd I love Jashin, but... but… he can't liftra- litral- damn, I hate words! Um… where was I? Oh, yeah, Jashin can't, like, li-ter-ally, help me up like you just did… y'know what I wanna say?"

"Um, I guess. Could we-"

"Chill the fuck out, 'Kuzu! You're a money-grubbin' old geezer 'nd sometimes you're a dick, but I'm, like, fuckin' glad that you're my partner 'n' stuff."

Suddenly Hidan flung his arms around Kakuzu's body and buried his head in the taller man's chest.

"I luv you, 'Kuzu"

The older Akatsuki just stood there and perplexedly stared down at the drunken nutcase clinging to him, but after some seconds his expression softened and he gently patted his back.

"Yeah, love you, too, brat. But let's head home now, that's really gay and people are starting to watch us"

Hidan chuckled, let go of his companion and allowed him to grab his upper arm to help him walk down the street to the hostel. The zealot surely wouldn't remember all of this the next morning and would be his usual impolite self, but Kakuzu wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

**Wow, that was hard work :D **

**I suck at fighting scenes, however I thought a little one would be necessary to show Hidan Kakuzu's abilities and hopefully nobody wants to kill me for screwing this up too much.**

**So now this story is definitely finished and I'll jump at the last chance to ask for reviews.  
****It's a pity that there are so many people who actually read the whole thing (and who would do that if he didn't like it at least a bit?) and don't fav, follow or write a little review :(****  
**

**Sure, maybe it's too late to follow now, but come on guys, give me some looooove!****  
**

**Greetings,  
****GelberBlitz :)****  
**


End file.
